Para cosas buenas
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: un song fic con la cancion de erre way para cosas buenas es un ZoSan asi k homofobicos no entreis hay lemmon mi segundo lemmon en toda mi historia de fics! dejad reviews please nOn


Eli: Kyaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo sin poner algo nOn

Zorro: baga ¬¬

Eli: mira quien habla ¬¬

Sanji: ¡no le hables así a eli-chan!

Zorro: ¡tú cállate lameculos de mierda!

Sanji: ¡como me llamaste estupido marimo!

Eli: ¡como no paréis ahora mismo os haré sufrir! Ò.Ó

Zorro: será bruja ¬¬Û

Eli: como me llamaste ¬¬#

Zorro: nada nada olvídalo ¬-¬Û

Eli: ¡ahora si el fic! nOn

**Para cosas "buenas"**

Era un día común y corriente en el going merry habían atracado en una isla para comprar provisiones las cuales ya escaseaban, en el barco el único que se encontraba era Zorro el cual al quedarse dormido fue abandonado por sus compañeros, dejándolo solo como si fuese un inadaptado social xD

-¡pero que demonios! – grito al verse solo en el barco – ¡ya me la han vuelto a jugar! ¡Que le den al barco yo también tengo cosas que hacer! –y terco como el solo se dispuso a bajar del barco hasta que oyó a alguien subiendo a el

-bueno creo que esta es toda la comida, si calculo bien tendremos para unos 5 meses, pero si cuento con lo que se traga Luffy al día solo tenemos para 2 y medio ¬¬Û – decía Sanji mientras subía hacia el barco – esta es la ultima – dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa entre 50 en cubierta

-mira a quien tenemos aquí pero si es el cejas retorcidas ¬u¬ -dijo con intención de fastidiarle, hacia ya tiempo que sentía algo mas que rivalidad o amistad por su compañero, pero esa era la única forma que el tenia de expresarse para con el ya que si no fuese por eso ni los buenos días le oiría decirle

-¡cállate estupido marimo y ayúdame a cargar esto! – dijo Sanji devolviéndole el insulto, este estaba en la misma situación que su compañero y hasta pensaba que esa era la única manera que tendría para poder hablar con el

-ya te abandonaron "tus" chicas ¬u¬ -dijo con intención de fastidiarlo aun mas mientras se quitaba la faja verde y con ella sus preciadas katanas

-se van a quedar a dormir TODOS esta noche en la isla así que me han pedido que me quede aquí por si… ¡pero que demonios estas haciendo!- grito mientras veía que SU Zorro se quitaba la camisa quedando así con el pecho al descubierto en el cual se podían observar las cicatrices que tenia consiguiendo que a Sanji le asaltase un ligero rubor que disimulaba con el fleco

-hace un calor de los mil demonios no pensaras que me voy a quedar asándome ¿no? –dijo mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaban todas las bolsas y cargaba al menos unas 10, siendo imitado por su compañero – así que todos se quedaran en alguna pensión esta noche ¿no?- decía mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y se iba a por mas al igual que Sanji – puede que yo haga lo mismo… -dijo pensativo

-¡NO! - grito sin pensar el cocinero haciendo que el espadachín lo viese de forma rara – q…quiero decir n-no puedes porque Nami-san dijo que te quedases conmigo esta noche en el barco por si sucedía algo – dijo auto corrigiéndose y auto insultándose por haber sido tan torpe- y no creo que a Nami-san le guste que le desobedezcas – dijo para remediar su error, ni de coña perdería una oportunidad de oro para poder quedarse a solas con SU Zorro

Zorro empezó a imaginarse todas las posibilidades y en todas no salía muy bien parado que digamos mas bien todo lo contrario y si una era mala la otra era peor y así

Con una cara de espanto - mejor me quedo aquí – dijo mientras seguía cargando bolsas

-que quieres para comer hoy – dijo el cocinero intentando entablar una conversación agradable

-¿sabes hacer chocos? – pregunto puesto que hacia tiempo que no los probaba

-tío me crié en una cocina como no voy a saber hacerlos –dijo alegre puesto que su plan había dado resultado - ¿Qué quieres para picar mientras tanto?

-chopitos – dijo simplemente mientras colocaba las ultimas bolsas en la cocina y se disponía a ayudar al cocinero a guardar las cosas

-gracias –decía mientras Zorro le pasaba unas latas de atún – ¿como te va con lo de tu sueño?

-voy progresando ahora soy mucho mas ágil que antes – dijo con orgullo

-demuéstramelo ¬u¬ - dijo mientras le tiraba un cuchillo para cortar carne haciendo que Zorro con gran agilidad y destreza se apartase de la trayectoria del cuchillo y lo cogiese por el mango antes de que saliese de su alcance

-espero que haya sido de su gusto la demostración su alteza – dijo con sarcasmo mientras le devolvía el cuchillo – ¡me largo encárgate tu de ordenar todo esto! –dijo para marcharse de la cocina hacia donde estaban sus katanas, su camisa y su faja.

Paso algo de tiempo y llego la hora de comer, en la cocina Zorro picaba algunos chopitos mientras limpiaba sus katanas y Sanji se dedicaba a cocinar los chocos de su compañero.

-deja ya de limpiarlas y ponte a comer – dijo mientras se sentaba y esperaba a que se terminase de calentar la comida mientras se ponía a picar algo de los chopitos

-no terminare hasta que mis niñas estén bien limpias – dijo distraídamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho consiguiendo un rubor en su cara y ponía una cara molesta

-¿t…tus…tus niñas?- decía mientras se intentaba aguantar la risa – e…esta….esta bien todo el mundo tiene sus manías no me reiré no me…reiré – decía mientras intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse

-yo al menos no me quejo de que vayas detrás de las tías todo el rato – dijo intentando contraatacar

-si lo haces ¬u¬ - dijo con cierta burla

-una cosa es insultarte y otra muy distinta es quejarse –dijo Zorro mientras veía como Sanji se levantaba para servir los chocos

Terminaron de comer y cada uno fue a lo suyo: Sanji se fue a su camarote en el cual había un pequeño sillón de color azul celeste, detrás de este había una estantería llena de libros ya sean de cocina, de historia, mitología, y de especies marinas, en la habitación se veía una pequeña cama y 2 estanterías mas con muchos mas libros de biología y unos 2 o 3 de cocina, y Zorro estaba en cubierta haciendo unas cuantas pesas.

-de hoy no pasa ya he esperado mucho para que se vaya todo por la borda…-pensaba en su camarote Sanji - ¡EH TU MARIMO VEN UN MOMENTO! – grito con fuerza para que fuese oído mientras cojia un libro de cocina de la estantería que tenia mas cercana y se ponía a hacer que buscaba una receta.

-espero que sea importante –dijo Zorro mientras entraba, enfadado porque habían arruinado su entrenamiento.

-siéntate que esto va para largo – dijo mientras seguía "buscando" ese libro con la receta que a el le hacia falta, Zorro se dirigió al sillón y se sentó recostadamente con las piernas abiertas y apoyando los brazos en el sillón

-¿para que demonios me querías? –dijo mientras miraba como Sanji dejaba el libro en su lugar y buscaba en la otra estantería ese "tan ansiado libro"

-veras me he dado cuenta de que nos comportamos como crios, siempre nos peleamos por tonterías y creo que así incomodamos a los otros – decía después de haber mirado en los pocos libros sin resultado alguno – ¡donde demonios esta! –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Zorro

-si quieres me levanto y tu sigues buscando o.ô- dijo viendo como SU cocinero se desesperaba, si, Sanji era suyo y el idiota que le tocase un pelo de su rubia cabellera moriría en el filo de sus katanas, mas esto nunca lo admitiría en publico claro esta, su orgullo iba primero y no quería que lo tachasen de débil o que sus amigos le marginasen y pensasen que es un "rarito" al saber que a el le gustaba Sanji

-no hace falta - dice mientras se sienta de rodillas enfrente de Zorro haciendo que quedasen cara a cara y que sus piernas quedasen a la izquierda primero la de Sanji pegada a la de Zorro, la cual iba precedida de la segunda pierna de Sanji la cual se situaba a poca distancia de su entrepierna y por ultimo la segunda de Zorro – espero no molestarte –dijo mientras se levantaba aun de rodillas de manera que el pecho de Sanji estuviese a poca distancia de la cara de Zorro y la rodilla que estaba a pocos milímetros de la entrepierna de este hiciese contacto con esta causando un sonrojo en el pobre espadachín el cual evitaba a toda costa que se le escapase un gemido

-n—no que va, esta todo bien –dijo mientras veía a Sanji descender con un libro y buscar en su índice la tan ansiada receta la cual no encontraba ni a tiros (n/a: como la va a encontrar si la receta que esta buscando no existe es un truco para hacer que Zorro caiga en sus redes no es listo ni nada el cocinero del amor) teniendo que repetir la escena una y otra vez para poder encontrar la dichosa receta

-como decía creo que seria mejor que hiciésemos una tregua delante de los chicos para que así no incomodemos a nadie ¿que me dices?- decía mientras se alzaba para poner el libro en su sitio y cojia otro

-por mi bien, pero ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? –decía Zorro cada vez mas turbado el cual sentía que no podría aguantar las ganas de coger a Sanji y hacer cosas que no debería

-¿dejar de hacer el que? – pregunto con fingida inocencia mientras seguía cogiendo y dejando libros hasta que Zorro no pudo mas, cogió a Sanji haciendo que se le cayese su cigarrillo y lo puso en la cama del camarote no muy delicadamente colocándose de rodillas encima de el y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sanji

-que conste que el que avisa no es traidor – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus labios se acercaban poco a poco a la boca de Sanji

-tardaste – dijo el cocinero del amor dejando atónito al espadachín haciendo que se parase a medio camino

-que…- pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de SU Sanji se apoderaron de los suyos

El beso comenzó como algo juguetón con ganas de explorar la boca del otro, de juguetón fue tornándose a algo más pasional desbordante de lujuria, los chicos no paraban sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin descanso por encima de la ropa, llego la falta de aire la cual se aprovecho para quitarse la ropa la cual en ese momento estorbaba

_Hoy me convertí en demonio me han echado de la tierra_

_Quiero estar entre tu cuerpo aunque conozca el infierno_

_Olvidarme de mí nombre enfermarme de tus besos_

_Hoy quiero hacerte la guerra dispararte al corazón_

_Aunque mi bala te hiera y deba salvarte yo_

_Abrazarte hasta perderme que el silencio quede lejos_

_Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

_Debo quedarme para cosas buenas debo quedarme para cosas buenas_

_Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

_Debo quedarme para cosas buenas debo quedarme para cosas buenas_

Zorro comenzó a besar el cuello de Sanji arrancándole gemidos a este y haciendo que Zorro se vuelva cada vez mas loco por estar dentro de el, fue bajando hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo del rubio el cual lamió, chupo y mordisqueo mientras con su mano jugaba con el otro arrancándole gemidos al cocinero, Zorro empezó a colocarse entre las piernas de SU Sanji mas este lo detuvo

-mmm…Zo…Zorro…espera – decía Sanji entrecortadamente por la cantidad de placer que sentía en ese momento

-¿acaso…no…Quieres? – preguntaba mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cosa que aprovecho Sanji para hacer que Zorro quedase debajo

-ahora quiero jugar yo – dijo sin vergüenza alguna mientras besaba a Zorro y recorría con sus ágiles manos el cuerpo de este, masajeando algunas zonas, apretando en otras o simplemente acariciándolas, aunque zorro no se quedaba corto puesto que con sus manos recorría todo el cuerpo del cocinero y masajeaba partes sensibles que hacían estremecerse al chico que tenia encima suyo entre sus brazos

Sanji empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante con su lengua saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de este, creando un camino húmedo en el cuerpo de su amante el cual se dirigía a su miembro, el cual lamió, beso y mordió antes de introducírselo en la boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo rápidamente como si fuese una piruleta de la cual nunca quería saciarse.

_Hoy quiero tomar fronteras avanzar hasta tu piel quedarme pa cosas buenas pa cosas que yo se bien_

_Olvidarme de mí nombre enfermarme de tus besos_

_Hoy quiero hacerte la guerra dispararte al corazón_

_Aunque mi bala te hiera y deba salvarte yo_

_Abrazarte hasta perderme que el silencio quede lejos_

_Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

_Debo quedarme para cosas buenas debo quedarme para cosas buenas_

_Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

_Debo quedarme para cosas buenas debo quedarme para cosas buenas_

Zorro no pudo aguantar y se corrió en la boca de su amante el cual trago toda la sustancia de este como si fuese lo mejor que hubiese probado en el mundo, sin dejar ni una sola gota de ella, pero esto solo era el principio, cogió a Sanji e hizo que este estuviese bajo el y empezó a colocarse entre sus piernas mientras besaba y lamía su cuerpo, creo un camino que conducían hasta su ombligo con el cual jugo un rato

-Zo…Zorro…mmmm…quiero…sentirte…en mi – decía Sanji con dificultad por la lujuria que sentía en ese momento

Zorro lamió tres de sus dedos e introdujo uno la entrada de su amante, causando un poco de molestia en este, Zorro volvió a besar a Sanji salvajemente, una vez que sentía que Sanji empujaba sus caderas para chocar su erección con la de el introdujo otro dedo, causando un gemido por parte de Sanji haciéndole a este cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse, una visión magnifica a ojos de Zorro. Este siguió dilatando la entrada de su amante mientras Sanji arqueaba la espalda y recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Zorro, besándolo, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo, masajeándolo y apretándolo en diferentes zonas.

Una vez que la entrada de Sanji estuvo bastante dilatada Zorro introdujo su erección en el, causando dolor y placer en el cuerpo de Sanji, a este se le escaparon algunas lagrimas de dolor pero Zorro se encargaba de hacer que lo olvide besándolo en el cuello, lamiéndole el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de este y mordiéndola mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo. Empezó a embestir despacio para que Sanji se acostumbrase

-mmmm…más rápido –gemía Sanji sin control, aferro sus piernas a la cadera de Zorro

Este empezó a masturbarlo mientras lo embestía cada vez mas fuertes estuvieron besándose, recorriendo sus bocas como si fuesen el plato mas exquisito del mundo, las embestidas eran cada vez mas violentas y así llegaron al clímax

-¡zorro/sanji! – gritaron el nombre del otro cuando llegaron, Zorro salio del cuerpo de Sanji y le oyó perfectamente decir:

-te amo – dijo poco antes de caerse dormido mas pudo oír la respuesta del otro

-yo también – y dicho esto los dos se quedaron dormidos

((Al día siguiente))

-buenos días – dijo Zorro entrando en la cocina dejando la puerta abierta veía a Sanji haciendo el desayuno

-buenos días – contestó el cocinero del amor mientras bajaba el fuego del desayuno –que tal amaneciste – pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a Zorro para cerrar la puerta

-muy bien y tu – dijo sentándose, con ganas de iniciar una conversación y así intentar sonsacarle si era cierto lo de que Sanji le amaba

-un poco adolorido ¿por qué será? – dijo con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía en la dirección de Zorro

-cállate – le dijo sonrojado mientras sentía como Sanji le abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído

-¿lo repetiremos alguna vez?

-eso no lo dudes – dijo con cierta sensualidad en la voz – dime una cosa –dijo con su tono normal de voz

-adelante pregunta lo que se antoje –dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amante

-lo de que tu me amas ¿es cierto? – pregunto sin mirarle

-si – dijo mientras deshacía poco a poco el abrazo mientras pensaba que Zorro al saber esto no querría nada de el

-genial, porque yo también – dijo sin entusiasmo alguno en la voz, mientras cogía los brazos de Sanji y lo jalaba para sí dándose el la vuelta para poder besarlo y así lo hizo

-¡ya llegamos! – dijo Nami en la cubierta junto con todos los tripulantes que faltaban haciendo que la pareja rompiese su beso y haciendo que el espadachín tuviese una mueca en la cara entre molesta y preocupada por lo que pasaría

-cuando estés preparado se lo diremos – dijo el cocinero mientras se levantaba para empezar la farsa – ¡Nami-san, Robin-chan como os he extrañado! –decía el cocinero mientras corría hacia las chicas causando grandes celos en Zorro

-¡eh tu Nami! – grito Zorro saliendo de la cocina mientras veía como Sanji cargaba las bolsas de las chicas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones

-que quieres ¿Qué te preste dinero? Porque si es eso quiero que me devuelvas el cuádruple de lo que te prestare

-¡no es eso tacaña! ¡Como pudiste obligarme a quedarme a dormir aquí! –dijo con fingida ira en su voz ya que gracias a eso pudo estar ahí para hacer cosas "buenas" con Sanji

-tío cuando salimos estabas mas dormido que un oso en invierno así que no te quejes porque si te despertamos se que hubiese sido peor – dijo Nami pensando que era por eso y haciéndole así saber a Zorro que Nami no le había dicho nada a Sanji para que el se quedase esa noche a dormir ahí

-como quieras – dijo mientras veía como Sanji salía del camarote de una de las chicas- ¡eh tu cejas retorcidas! – dijo mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo empotro en la pared con un gesto de enfado falso – con que Nami dijo que me tenía que quedar a dormir anoche en el barco ¿no? – susurro con sarcasmo en la voz dándole a entender así a Sanji que el sabía la verdad

-¿acaso creías que seria tan tonto como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de quedarme contigo a solas? Porque si eso es lo que crees entonces es que vas listo – dijo del mismo modo y poniendo cara de enfadado para que los demás no sospechen de lo suyo con el espadachín

-eres listo pero hay algo que no entiendo, si después de todo estamos juntos ¿Por qué sigues de baboso con las tías? – pregunto con una expresión amenazadora totalmente fingida mientras se acercaba a Sanji el cual le miraba del mismo modo

-no crees que les resultaría raro que de un día para otro cambiase totalmente – dijo con sarcasmo en la voz

-de acuerdo tu ganas pero no me gusta que me mientan, esta noche cuando todos duerman te esperare en la bodega no faltes o el castigo será peor- dijo con cara cínica

-tranquilo no faltare - y dicho esto Zorro lo soltó de su agarre

-¡y como vuelvas a hacerme eso te la ganas estupido cejas retorcidas!- amenazo falsamente zorro mientras se iba a la popa del barco

-¡yo haré lo que se me antoje estupido marimo! – dijo mientras se iba a la cocina

-aissh como me gustaría que ese par se llevase mejor –dijo Nami mientras suspiraba y se masajeaba la frente, mientras el cocinero y el espadachín tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa no muy peculiar

Y ese fue el comienzo de una extraña relación…

**OWARI**

N/A:

Aprovechando que esos dos no están dándome la vara ahora os dejo esta nota: el fic fue un sueño que tuve hace mucho solo que no sabia como desarrollarlo hasta que mi neechan me ayudo ¡GRACIAS AYA-NEECHAN ERESH LA MEJOR! Weno eso es todo y dejadme un review please que es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja TTOTT chao!


End file.
